Yahoo!
by CullenGirl.13
Summary: The Cullen's talk through the wonders of Yahoo...
1. Chapter 1

Yahoo!!!!!

Volvos4vamps- Edward

MuscleMan4000- Emmett

Mr. Emotional- Jasper

Rich Doctor- Carlisle

Volvos4vamps has signed on…

Volvos4vamps- Hello? Anyone on?

Volvos4vamps-Since no one's around to for this…

Volvos4vamps- Yo the names Edward and I'm here to say-

(Though Edward doesn't know it, MuscleMan4000 just signed on)

MuscleMan4000- That was entertaining! Why don't you finish it?

Volvos4Vamps- This is embarrassing… Please don't tell Bella!

Mr. Emotional Has signed on…

Mr. Emotional- What's going on? I felt embarrassment coming from Edward…

MuscleMan4000- Edward was trying to rap…

Mr. Emotional- On the computer?

Volvos4Vamps- You guys aren't going to tell Bella are you? You never answered that question.

MuscleMan4000- Does she have Yahoo?

Volvos4Vamps- I don't think so…

MuscleMan4000- Dude, you guys are getting married soon and you don't even know if she has Yahoo! –Gasp- What if she never told you because she is a child predator, and if you knew about her yahoo you could hack into it and find out! –Double Gasp-

Mr. Emotional- Well I'm bored…Bye!

Mr. Emotional has logged off.

Volvos4Vamps- Somehow I don't see Bella being a child predator.

Rich Doctor has logged on…

Rich Doctor- What about Bella being a child predator?

Volvos4Vamps- Nothing…

MuscleMan4000- Edward here is in denial about Bella being a child predator.

Volvos4Vamps has logged off…

MuscleMan4000- Where'd he go?

Rich Doctor- To Bella's house. Alice told me…and she was laughing hysterically.

MuscleMan4000- Maybe he's going to ask Bella if she is a child predator.

Rich Doctor has logged off…

MuscleMan4000- Hey!

MuscleMan4000- Fine! I'm logging off too!!!!!


	2. Bella's Drunk

Yahoo!

Volvos4Vamps- Edward

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Bella

DeluxeShopper505050- Alice

MuscleMan4000- Emmett

MySuperDuperRedTruck has logged on…

DeluxeShopper505050 has logged on…

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Alice, do you know why Edward was playing on my computer last night?

DeluxeShopper505050- Oh, he didn't!

MySuperDuperRedTruck- He didn't what?

DeluxeShopper505050- Edward didn't know you had Yahoo. So Emmett was all, Dude you guys are getting married soon and you don't know if she has Yahoo…SO then Emmett goes, maybe she's a child predator…I can't believe Edward actually believed him!

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Oh well…It's not as if I had anything to hide.

DeluxeShopper505050- Cool

It stays silent for fifteen minutes for the girls have run out of things to talk about. When Bella finds this drink in the kitchen.

DeluxeShopper505050- Bella, Don't drink that!

MySuperDuperRedTruck- I'm sorry Alice…I already did! I can't stop giggling!

DeluxeShopper505050- Because now your drunk!

Volvos4Vamps has logged on…

Volvos4Vamps- What's going on?

DeluxeShopper505050- Bella's drunk.

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Damn Straight!

Volvos4Vamps- Bella… How did you get drunk?

MuscleMan4000 has logged on…

MySuperDuperRedTruck- I found a wine bottle in the kitchen, and it said to drink me. So I did.

MuscleMan4000 has logged off…

Volvos4Vamps- Emmett!

Volvos4Vamps has logged off…

DeluxeShopper505050 has logged off…

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Being Drunk is fun!

MySuperDuperRedTruck- HI Edward!

MySuperDuperRedTruck has logged off…


	3. Bella's stalker

Yahoo!

Volvos4Vamps- Edward

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Bella

BlondeHeadedBeauty- Rosalie

MySuperDuperRedTruck has logged on…

BlondeHeadedBeauty has logged on…

Volvos4Vamps has logged on…

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Edward, where's my Advil?

Volvos4Vamps- on your dresser, Love.

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Thanks. Oh and remind me never to get drunk again!

BlondeHeadedBeauty- Bella…

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Yes Rosalie?

BlondeHeadedBeauty- I just wanted to remind you to never get drunk again!

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Thanks so much! Says in sarcastic tone

Volvos4Vamps- Bella, love?

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Yes Edward, Love?

Volvos4Vamps- Please forgive me…

MySuperDuperRedTruck- For what?

Volvos4Vamps- look out your window…

Bella looks out her window and see's that her truck is gone, only to be replaced with a blue Audi.

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Damn it Edward! Now I have to change my user name!

Volvos4Vamps- Is that all your mad about? Not at all about the fact that I spent money on you?

MySuperDuperRedTruck- Yeah…but maybe later I will be mad about that. I got to go change my account name. Brb…

MySuperDuperRedTruck has logged off…

Volvos4Vamps- Rose…What does Brb mean?

BlondeHeadedBeauty- OMC! You don't know what Brb means??? Hahahahahaha! I've got to tell Emmett. Oh it means be right back. So…Brb!

BlondeHeadedBeauty has logged off…

BellasPersonalStalker- Hey!

Volvos4Vamps- Who the Hell are you?

BellasPersonalStalker- Who are you?

Volvos4Vamps- I'm Edward…Bella's Fiancé!

BellasPersonalStalker- I'm Mike! From school! Remember me?

Volvos4Vamps- I'm going to kill you.

BellasPersonalStalker has logged off…

Volvos4Vamps has logged off…

BlueAudi101 has logged on…

BlueAudi101- Hello is anyone on still?

BlueAudi101- Hello??????

BlueAudi101 has logged off…


	4. Bella's PMSing

**I wanted to say sorry for making you guys wait for another chapter, but I've been so busy and I couldn't think of something funny. I hope this is funny enough for you…**

Volvos4Vamps-Edward

MuscleMan4000- Emmett

Deluxeshopper505050-Alice

BlueAudi101- Bella

All four of them has signed on…

BlueAudi101- UGH!

Volovs4Vamps- What's wrong love?

DeluxeShopper505050- Yeah what's wrong Sister O' mine?

Blue Audi101- (ignoring your questions) Emmett do you have a gun of some sort?

MuscleMan4000- YEAH! BELLA WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE!! MUHAHAHAHAHA! What Do you need it for?

BlueAudi101- There's a bird outside my window that wont shut up!

DeluxeShopper505050- Someone's PMSing!

BlueAudi101- Shut up! Your so lucky you don't have to do this anymore. Screw Edward, I want you to change me now so I don't have to go through this shit anymore.

Volovs4Vamps- I love you too honey.

BlueAudi101- Go to hell.

Volovs4Vamps has signed off…

DeluxeShopper505050- So…I'm going to go.

DeluxeShopper505050 has signed off…

BLueAudi101- Yeah! Well if you don't wanna talk to me then you can all go to hell!

BlueAudi101- I will get revenge…

MuscleMan4000- I'm still on, and I'm willing to help you get revenge.

BlueAudi101- Excellent!

MuscleMan4000- I have an Idea…let me come over to your house and I'll tell you. Edward can read my mind over here.

BlueAudi101- Hurry up!

Muscleman4000 has logged off…

BlueAudi101 has logged off…

Bella heard her door bell ring and quickly went to answer the door knowing it was Emmett. "Hey Bella!" He said. She smiled in return and pulled him in. They sat at the kitchen table trying to think of a plan. It turns out Emmett forgot his plan, I don't know how but he did.

They both jumped at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. But Emmett recovered enough to confirm it was Charlie. "Hey Bells. Emmett?" He asked incredulously. Bella nodded.

"Dad, we're trying to get revenge on Edward and Alice. Do you got any ideas?" She asked her Father sweetly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on what you want revenge for." He stated.

"Well, they kind of logged on the computer when we still wanted to talk to them. Isn't that horrible?" AT this Charlie started laughing. "That's it Dad! You better watch your back, for revenge will be creeping up on you too. Come on Emmett, lets got to my room where Charlie can't hear our plans."

The two revenge seekers went up to Bella's room and thought about what they could do. "I've got it Bella!" Emmett screeched. She looked up expectantly. "Ok, I have two ideas, we can do both or one or neither." Bella nodded her head a little impatiently. "You know that stuff, Nair?" He asked her.

"You mean that stuff that's supposed to remove hair?" She asked. He nodded his head with an evil smile.

"We empty Edward's shampoo bottle and put Nair in it. Then all his hair will start falling out!" Emmett laughed evilly at this. Bella looked a little worried.

"But then he'll be bald forever right?" She asked.

"No just for a few days until his hair grows back to normal." He said. Bella nodded her head.

"Next idea, we make a new Yahoo account and pretend it's that werewolf dude. And both of you will be online talking to each other… Then Edward will log on and think that it's really that werewolf that your talking to. But here's the trick it's really me." Emmett said.

"I love both of them!" Bella cried enthusiastically. "but what can we do to Alice and Charlie?" She asked. Then an idea came to her. "We can sneak into Alice's room and wreck it, also taking all her make-up and her most favorite clothes in the process!" Bella said trying to mimic Emmett's evil laugh.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Bella!" Emmett said a little scared.

"Same here." She replied. Then she got hit with another idea. "I know what we can do to Charlie…I can tell him I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Yes! We have our revenge planned! Edward should be coming soon, so I'll talk to you tomorrow." He whispered then left.


End file.
